


The Red Witch

by justanotherpipedream



Series: Once Upon a Dream [1]
Category: Marvel 3490, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Toni screamed. She stuffed the glowing amulet under her shirt, sprinting past the trees before she turned to glare back at her brother."Let's follow her into the forest you said! We'll lure her into a false sense of security and find out where she's been kidnapping people! It’d be easy you said. WHAT PART OF THIS IS EASY?"Clint winced as he increased his speed to run along beside her, jumping over logs as he checked behind them. A giant black shadow followed behind them through the woods. "Okay, to be fair the plan would've been fine if she was your run-of-the-mill necromancer witch. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SHE WAS A CANNIBALISTIC ONE?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my Hansel & Gretel square and first fill for my Stony Fairy Tale Bingo Card! Special thanks to [naferty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty) for helping me talk through some ideas for this one <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

Toni screamed. She stuffed the glowing amulet under her shirt, sprinting past the trees before she turned to glare back at her brother. 

"Let's follow her into the forest you said! We'll lure her into a false sense of security and find out where she's been kidnapping people! It’d be easy you said. WHAT PART OF THIS IS EASY?"

Clint winced as he increased his speed to run along beside her, jumping over logs as he checked behind them. A giant black shadow followed behind them through the woods. "Okay, to be fair the plan would've been fine if she was your run-of-the-mill necromancer witch. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SHE WAS A CANNIBALISTIC ONE?"

"What, the house made out of gingerbread and skulls in the entrance didn't give it away?"

"IT LOOKED QUIRKY! NOTHING LIKE A MURDER HOUSE! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WOULD LITERALLY GROW LEGS AND CHASE AFTER US NEXT TO THE WITCH?"

Toni huffed and puffed, but continued to weave around the trees. Grabbing a shiny blue orb out of her bag, she lobbed it behind her. Electricity sizzled as it hit the witch giving chase behind them. A blood curdling scream of rage rang out, echoing through the trees. "RUN FASTER!"

Clint released another arrow before turning around and sprinting "Damn it, that didn't slow her down at all! It looks like it just made her more angry!"

Toni cursed, slowing down as the trees ahead got more and more dense. A loud crack hit the tree to Toni's right, a black oozing spot, melting the bark. Toni leapt out of the way as another hit almost beside her.

"Shit Toni, were you hit?"

"I'm fine, it's just a graze. Keep going or she'll hit us next."

Toni winced as she clutched her right arm. The cut was shallow, but throbbed as Toni and Clint continued to run. Clint shot another arrow behind them, a smoke screen filling the air and creating a barrier. He circled around back to Toni.

Toni nodded up ahead. "We're not going to be able to outrun her. We're gonna have to split up!"

"Are you kidding?" Clint protested.  Isn’t that the number one rule of hunting?Don’t you remember what happened to the Grimm brothers? That’s how they died. Splitting up is  **never** a good idea!"

"Yeah well, unless you have a better idea, that's all we've got. I'll distract her, and you take her out from behind." Toni reached under her shirt, pulling the amulet off her neck before tightening it around Clint’s neck. She then reached into her back pocket, pulling out a thin silver whistle.

"Toni, there is no fucking way I'm leaving you-"

A sharp, high pitched whistle filled the air. A moment later, the sound of flapping wings drew nearer. Giant wings swooped down and giant claws grabbed onto Clint before taking off back into the sky. Clint screamed as he flailed, yelling at the griffin  carrying him away. "PUT ME DOWN YOU DUMMY! GO BACK AND SAVE TONI INSTEAD. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, YOU KNOW I HATE HEEEIGHTS-"

Toni scrambled as she ducked into a large bush, trying to calm her breaths. The sound of Clint's complaints got further and further away, and Toni let out a sigh of relief. Clint would be safe, and hopefully Clint's continued and distant yells would also distract the witch as well.

And if she didn't get out of this alive, Toni knew that at least Clint would avenge her. If not out of duty,  than at least because of spite. Then again, if she died now, Clint would bring her back to life only to throttle her himself. 

Peering through the leaves, she scanned the woods. Heart pounding, she reached into her boot and grabbed her dagger.

Toni held her breath, slowly exhaling in an attempt to get her nerves under control. There would be no escape if she was caught now. Gripping the dagger, she tensed. 

Listening.

Waiting.

All of a sudden, hands gripped her hair tightly and yanked her up. Toni screeched as she struggled to turn around, dagger swinging out wildly as the witch tightened her grip. Red tendrils of smoke surrounded Toni and coiled around her before tightening..

She couldn't move-  _ she couldn't move- _

"Oh little rabbit, you thought you could run?" The witch sneered down at her with a triumphant laugh. "No matter how far or how fast you run,  I will  _ always _ catch you."

Toni howled in pain as the witch jabbed her finger into Toni's bleeding arm with a grin. "Blood always leaves a trail."

The witch started tugged on the red swirls, dragging Toni along behind her.

"It'll be only a matter of time before I find that  _ tasty  _ brother of yours-"

The witch cut off with a snarl as an axe swung down and hit the witch on the neck. Toni struggled to her feet as the red swirls let go of her to attack the man who intervened. A tall, blond and bearded man swung the axe again and again aiming for her head as the witch taunted him. He stared horrified as every cut regenerated itself, desperately swinging and hitting harder.

"You think that axe will do anything huntsman? It's a fool's errand trying the same thing and hoping for a different result."

A blue orb sailed through the air, hitting the witch squarely in the chest. White smoke quickly filled the clearing and the witch twirled around As the witch shrieked in anger and pain, Toni rushed through the smoke and tugged on the huntsman's arm. "Come on!" Toni hissed. "We need to leave  _ now _ !"

The pair rushed off into the woods, and by the time the smoke cleared the witch was in a rage.

They were gone.

* * *

Puffs of air formed in front of her as Toni shivered. The cabin was small but cozy, and a small fire burned brightly in the corner. The huntsman latched the door closed behind him. He grabbed a handful of logs before feeding them into the fireplace. The small hearth roared as the flames licked and devoured the wood, warming the small room.

Toni discreetly slipped her hand over her dagger, eyes locked on the man in front of her. He waved his hand to the comfortable chair close to the fire. Toni shook her head, leaning against the wall instead. The huntsman shrugged before taking the other chair across from her.  

"We should be alright for now. No one will be able to get through these parts without us knowing."

Toni stared at the man in front of her eyes narrowing, crossing her arms in front of her. "Even witches?"

The huntsman grinned. "Even witches have to travel through the old forest to get here. The ancient ones aren't exactly welcoming to dark magic."

Toni nodded before letting out a deep breath. The old trees never forgot, especially those who killed so many during the wars. She shivered, hesitating before extending her hand. "Thank you. For helping me back there-"

He tripped as he stumbled to shake her hand. “Steve. Steve Rogers. But they usually call me the huntsman around here.”

Toni’s breath caught in her throat, the sarcastic quip dying on her lips at his bright smile and flushed cheeks. Steeling herself, Toni forced herself to get a grip. She wasn’t young or stupid enough to be pulled in by a pretty face.

Not anymore.

But that didn’t mean she didn’t know how to turn the tables.

“I’m Toni,” she offered instead, looking up at him through her lashes with a smile.  Steve’s ears turned an even brighter red. As intimidating as he was in the forest, Toni raised an eyebrow at how a simple smile could fluster him.

Visions of village boys danced across her mind. They asked her to dance only to get angry when she refused them. Men always told her how beautiful she was, how lovely her spirit was.

Until she told them no.

Toni had long accepted the bitter disappointment and anger when she realized that men only saw her as a prize to be won, as a  _ conquest _ to be tamed.

Toni Stark would be tamed by no man.

The huntsman  _ squeaked _ when he saw that her shirt was torn at the arm and across her chest. Without looking at her, he grabbed a clean shirt thrusting it at her before turning around to give her privacy.

Her gaze softened and her lips twitched. Offering her one of his shirts without asking for anything in return, or even trying to steal a glance.

How...refreshing.

Toni pulled off her shredded shirt and slipped on the oversized white tunic. Securing it with the belt, she was careful in rolling up the sleeves around her arm over the wound. Toni felt warmth bloom in her chest. Not once as she struggled to change, did he try to sneak an ‘accidental’ peek.

Although, he didn’t seem to be as innocent as he led her to believe. She could clearly see the flush travel down his neck as he stood stiffly facing the other way.

Toni cleared her throat. “I’m decent. Thanks.”

Toni watched as bright blue eyes flickered worriedly towards her, scanning her for injuries. While his face and neck were clearly a bright red, it was obvious that he was genuinely concerned about her well being.

What a concept. Toni couldn’t believe it.

Toni could see the moment he noticed the gash on her forearm. Steve sucked in a harsh breath before hurrying over to her. His large frame towered over her as his large hands hovered around her in concern. “Your arm!”

He hurried over to the water basin, picking it up gingerly as he waddled back over to Toni. Grabbing a cloth from a cupboard, he turned back to Toni. “May I?”

Toni nodded, wincing as she felt the string of the water. “Sorry! But I have to clean it out.”

Toni cringed as he gingerly wiped at the caked and dried blood. The cut was shallow, but was twinged a dark purple. Steve frowned as he wiped it, as purple blood oozed from the wound. “This looks...infected.”

Toni grimaced as she bent over to grab her bag. “You don’t have to make me feel better, it’s more than a nasty wound. Here.” Toni passed Steve a small metal container. After twisting open the lid, Steve sniffed at the strong smelling salve. “It should help get rid of most of the sting anyways.”

Steve was gentle in his motions and Toni watched as he tried to clean as much blood away from the wound as he could. As the blood started to clot, a circular pattern made itself visible. Steve furrowed his brow as he stared at the brand in concern. “What in the world-”

Toni grabbed the rest of the bandages out of his grasp, wrapping her arm tightly. “It’ll be fine. I’ve had much worse than this.”

Steve looked unconvinced and alarmed at the statement, but Toni merely held out her arm again, eyes daring him to argue with her. Steve sighed before shaking his head and he continued wrapping her dressings. As Steve got up to change the water in the basin, Toni sat back and got a better look at her companion.

His clothes were worn, but were functional and clean. His beard was rugged, but his hair was short and neat. He was well-built and towered over her even sitting down, but was very aware of his intimidating size.

He projected his movements and finished tied off the rest of the bandages with precise movements.  “Can I ask why this witch was chasing you in the first place?” Steve hesitated.”And also why the usual method didn’t work-”

“Of aiming for her head? Honestly, I don’t know.” Toni rotated her arm slowly. Still sore, but no longer burning. It would have to do for now. “Thanks.”

Toni slowly stood up and walked to the windows, peeling back the curtains. “That is what was odd. She was much more powerful, much more  _ dangerous _  than your regular dark witch.”

The forest was silent, and the trees stood unmoving. Toni shivered.

Toni still remembered the stories of the old ones. Every little girl and boy was told the tales of the ancient guardians of the forest. Barney used to scare her and Clint with them in order to get them to behave.

_ "Don't wander into the forest in the middle of the night. The old ones will catch you and you’ll never return home.” _

It worked for a while, thought Toni wistfully, until her and Clint got too curious for their own good.

Even to this day, Toni never did feel comfortable in the forest at night.

Toni shook her head as she squinted at the trees. It was eerily quiet.

_ Too quiet _ , as Clint would say,  _ don’t let down your guard _ .

”I’m sorry to intrude on your kindness for the evening.  I promise I’ll be out of your hair in the morning.”

Steve frowned. “Your wounds aren’t even healed-”

“I’ll be fine. Honestly, you’ve done more than enough. Thank you. I don’t want to trouble you further.”

Steve was ready to protest, but Toni shook her head. “I’ll be fine. I’ve survived worse before.”

Steve shook his head, muttering under his breath. “That isn’t reassuring in the least.”  

Steve let out a long sigh, slumping in defeat. “I won’t stop you. But,  _ please _ at least stay the evening. You look like you’re about to fall over.”

Toni opened her mouth, then closed it, when Steve crossed his arms. Now that she had time to think about it, she  _ was _ pretty exhausted. Her body was screaming at her to take the deal, so Toni nodded. 

“Thank you.”

Steve looked relieved before he hurried over to the single bed in the corner. He grabbed a heavy wool blanket off the armchair before throwing it onto the bed. “You take the bed.” And before you argue me on that as well, I’m not injured. I can survive a night on the cot. Please, let me sleep in good conscience, and take the bed.”

Toni let out a sharp laugh, shaking her head. “Only to spare your dreams. I wouldn’t want you to toss and turn the whole night.”

Steve laughed, and Toni couldn’t help but smile in return. His entire face lit up, and Toni could see the tension in his frame melt away.

Steve started to rummage through the cupboards, pulling out small pouches of dried herbs. “I’ll throw us together some super. Go ahead and lie down and I’ll wake you once it’s ready. Doctors orders!”

Toni curled up as she lay on the bed. The bed was much softer than the ground she was used to, and so comfortable that Toni’s eyes slid closed immediately as her head hit the pillow. Soft humming lulled her to sleep minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

“In all my years, I’ve never seen anything like this.”

Steve shook his head in astonishment as Toni’s eyes swept the scene. When they woke up the next morning, there was a damp chill in the air.

Heavy fog filtered through the trees, obscuring the entire forest in a thick white haze. Toni held her hand up in front of her and could only stare as it ‘disappeared’ in front of their eyes.

“Any idea of how long it might take before it clears up?”

Steve shrugged, worry seeping into his voice. “No. I mean, normally fog clears up in these parts by dawn. But it’s already almost noon, and as you can see-”

“It’s not letting up” Toni replied.

She pinched her forehead. “I guess we’re going to have to wait it out.”

Toni twirled her dagger before sliding it back into her boot. “This isn’t a coincidence.”

Steve clenched his jaw. “I know.”

Toni nodded her head back inside the cabin. “We might want to fortify the place while we wait, just in case.”

Steve nodded. “I still have some firewood in the back. We can start boarding up the windows.”

Toni agreed, carefully rolling up her sleeves. “Let’s get to work.”

* * *

 The afternoon passed by in a flash as they rushed to fortify the small cabin.

All the windows were secured and boarded tightly shut. Steve showed Toni how to make traps. They wrapped thin wires around surrounding trees, that would trigger their traps and create a loud bang. “At the very least,” Steve said, “they’ll hinder her and give us some extra time.”

Toni frowned as she examined Steve’s axe. It was heavily damaged from the last fight, with the axehead covered in a purple goo that seemed to continue to eat away at the wood. No matter how hard they had scrubbed, nothing could remove it.

“I don’t think the axehead is salvageable” Toni noted, “you might be able to scrap the handle though.”

“That’s a shame” said Steve, “I’ll have to make do with something else in the meantime.”

It wasn’t long before the skies turned dark, and Toni and Steve hurried back into the cabin, bolting the newly fortified door behind them. Toni shivered as she rubbed her sore arm, watching her breath form a cloud in the cold air.

Steve hurried over to the hearth, prodding at the small flame. The fog had continued to linger in the air the entire day, and Toni couldn’t wait until her clothes no longer felt damp and uncomfortable.

Thankfully, it didn’t take long for the fire to roar to life. A meal of leftover bread and stew later, Steve carefully checked Toni’s bandages. Gentle hands worked tenderly as Steve cleaned out and re-dressed her arm. The scabs were dark and jagged on her skin, and still sore to the touch. Toni sighed in relief as Steve tied off the bandages, with narrowed eyes.

“I’ll have to make sure to bring extra bandages when we leave tomorrow” muttered Steve.

Toni sat up straight. “Wait, what?”

Steve stared at her aghast. “I’m not letting you out there to fight that witch on your own! Especially with your wound like that!”

Toni’s eyes flashed, a heavy weight settling in her gut. Steve didn’t seem like those men from her village, determined to look down upon her because of her gender. She hoped that Steve might’ve been different.

Swallowing her disappointment, Toni stood firm.  “First of all, you aren’t going to _let_ me do anything. I’m going to stop that witch from hurting more people, and _you_ aren’t going to stop me.”

Steve held up both his hands. “No that’s no what I-  I’m sorry. I’m always wanting to put my foot in my mouth sometimes. I didn’t- I didn't mean to imply that you weren’t capable-” Steve rung his hands before blurting “I saw what you did to disarm her and get us both away.”

Steve nodded towards her dagger placed onto the table next to her bag. “I know that you can take care of yourself better than most. But, like you said, she isn’t a normal witch. And with a wound like that- if you insist on leaving tomorrow, then I insist on letting me go with you.”

Toni tilted her head. “I’m not trying to sound ungrateful, but _why?_ ” Toni rubbed her arm, staring at Steve directly. “There’s no turning back once you get into this mess-”

“Technically, I already am,” Steve replied, smiling wryly. “I heard what was happening, and I couldn’t-”

Steve swallowed hard, clenching his jaw. Toni could see his eyes darken. “You said it yourself, the fog is no coincidence. Whether it’s a result of the witch, or maybe the forest trying to protect itself, there’s nowhere else to run.”

Steve straightened. “This forest is my home, and it’s clear that there’s no escaping her path.”

Toni’s stomach clenched, bile rising in her throat. She was the reason the witch was searching the forest in the first place. If she hadn’t run in this direction, if she and Clint had been able to stop her earlier-

“Don’t do think like that.” Steve chided. He waited until she looked back up at him before he continued. “I can see what you’re thinking on your face.  It wasn’t your fault. From what you’ve told me of her exploits, she would’ve expanded in this direction eventually. Please, miss-”

“Toni. I told you to call me Toni-”

“Miss Toni. If you’ll have me, I can help you. Please, let me help you.”

Toni closed her eyes. “Fine. I’m not gonna lie and say I couldn’t use your help. But, if this is some convoluted trick-”

Toni eyes flashed open. “I’ll kill you myself.”

To his credit, Steve didn’t flinch. He merely nodded as he searched her face. For what, Toni didn’t know, but he must’ve found it as he silently extended his hand. Toni grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. His hands were rough and calloused, but hot to the touch.

Steve gripped her hand tightly. “You won’t regret this. Thank you.”

Toni felt herself leaning in before she snapped back, reluctantly pulling her hand away. Steve caught her hand, eyes half-lidded as his fingertips brushed against the back of her knuckles. Heat radiated between them as Toni’s breath caught in her throat.

A loud clang broke them apart. The water basin fell onto the ground between them, and both rushed to clean up the mess.

‘I’ll grab a rag-”

“I’ll just- right then.”

Toni spun around and rushed to the window. Her heart  pounded as she combed her fingers through her hair. Toni’s eyes slid shut with a groan.

At this rate, her heart would kill her long before the witch did.

* * *

Toni’s eyes snapped open. The wind shook the house as it howled. The boards shook but held strong as the walls continued to vibrate. Steve sat up from his cot, rubbing his eyes blearily and instinctively reached for his axe. “What’s wrong?”

Toni frowned, listening intently before she rushed to windows, peeking through the cracks in the boards. “That’s not the wind.”

Steve was instantly awake. “What?”

A loud bang echoed in the distance, and Steve scrambled to his feet. “That’s the alarms!”

Toni swung her bag over her shoulder, grabbing her dagger off the table. “She’s here.”

Toni and Steve stood side-by-side as they faced the door, waiting.

The wailing grew louder and Toni and Steve glanced at each other in horror. Smoke started to seep under the door, and Toni’s mind whirled.

That was not the wind. It was actual _screaming._

Toni felt her knees want to collapse “The old ones, they’re all-”

“Burning. She’s burned them all down.” Steve bit out, fists curling at his sides. In the short time that they’d spent together, Toni had never seen him this filled with _rage._ “What kind of _awful_ person-”

“Who else?” Toni replied, eyes sweeping the smoke. “It’s too late to back out regardless. She’s already here.”

Steve cursed as he grabbed his mangled axe. “Dammit.”

Steve’s arms glistened in the firelight as he wrapped the splintered end in some dirty rags. He lifted the makeshift torch high up into the lamp oil, and Toni couldn’t help but stare when oil dripped onto his chest-wait when did his shirt pop open?

Toni forced her eyes away from the huntsman as she turned to face the door. She could almost hear Clint’s snickering voice in her head. _You can ask him to ‘re-dress’ your bandages later Toni. Maybe_ **_after_ ** _you’re both not in immediate danger of being murdered by an evil witch._

Footsteps jolted her out of her thoughts as Steve clutched his new torch, burning brightly. He frowned as he stared at her in concern. “Are you alright?”

“I’m perfectly fine- I was just- never mind.”

Toni grabbed her dagger off the table, swinging her bag across her good shoulder. She reached in and pulled out two orbs. _Only two left_ , Toni thought mournfully, I _wish I had time to make more, but this will have to do._

Seconds later, a large gust of wind slammed open the windows. A red smoke filled the air that had Toni and Steve coughing as they fought to keep their eyes on the door. The door slammed open as a dark figure stepped into the doorway.

Dark horns almost touched the ceiling as the white skulled mask glowed at them in the moonlight. Feathers cascaded down the sides of the mask that rustled when the witch tilted her head. Dark iron teeth grinned at them through the small opening at the bottom.

“Isn’t this poetic. The hunter and the huntsman united together to burn the witch.” Dark eyes glowed yellow behind the mask, and Steve and Toni struggled to move. Toni could feel the heaviness of her limbs, like a slow pour of syrup as she screamed at them to move. Her vision darkened as spots danced in front of her eyes.  

No matter how hard Toni struggled, her limbs refused to obey her as she fought to keep her eyes focused. In desperation, Toni flicked her eyes over to the huntsman beside her, also struggling to move as he held the extinguished torch in front of him. Toni bit hard into the inside of her cheek, drawing blood as the room started to spin.

Bony fingers pulled her chin forward in a tight grip. ”Well little rabbit, I have to say I’m _impressed_. Not many are able to outrun me for this long. It’s too bad our little game has ended so soon. But oh, look who else we have here-”

The witch turned to a snarling Steve, still clearly struggling to move. “Don’t touch her!”

The witch sauntered over with a throaty chuckle.  “My, my looks like this little rabbit has found herself a _wolf_ .” The witch snapped her fingers, and Steve _howled_ in pain. “But like any mutt, they must learn their place.”

Tears blurred her vision as Toni desperately wiggled her fingers. Heart pounding out of her chest, Toni bit back a cry as Steve continued to yell in pain.

She could feel the orb just out of reach and if she could just-

A sharp pain tightened around her wrist as Toni cried out in frustration. “No so fast little rabbit. I can’t have you ruining my fun just yet.”

The witch waved her arm and red tendrils of smoke snaked up Toni and Steve’s bodies. The room grew hotter and hotter as the flames ate away at the cabin walls. The red haze filed their vision as the room continued to spin.

_Stay awake, stay awake, stay-_

Toni jolted as the witch screamed. Eyes darting wildly, Toni tried to focus. In the corner of her eye, she could see Steve fighting to remain conscious. In front of him, dark brown roots squeezed the witch as she snarled and cursed. She struggled as she aimed her glowing red hands, trying to burn them away.

Whispered words touched her mind, and filled her soul.

_Go now child, we will hide you from the witch’s game._

_Don’t be caught, you will never be the same._

_Find the doors, together if you can._

_Or be doomed to wander forever in another land._

The world exploded into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this installment! 
> 
> The rest of the series will follow Toni and Steve through different 'fairy tales', but will be separate enough that you can read each one as a standalone piece. I won't be adding anymore chapters to this piece, so if you want to follow on, subscribe to the series! This piece was a bit different to my usual style of writing, so I hope you enjoyed it - let me know what you think!
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com)


End file.
